


Klaine Advent Challenge 2016 - Giorno 13

by michirukaiou7



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2016 [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: Advent Calendar, Alternate Universe, Beauty and the Beast Elements, M/M, Pre-Slash, Triple Drabble
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: Prompt: "Seconda occhiata"AU: The Beauty and the Beast (qui le trovate organizzate in ordine di lettura)





	

Blaine sapeva di dare l’impressione di vivere rintanato per conto suo, chiuso nel suo mondo in un palazzo che era già un universo circoscritto, ma non era così: sapeva perfettamente ciò che accadeva dietro ogni porta, fuori nel giardino, tra un piano e l’altro della casa; era la sua maledizione, da un lato, perché questo gli impediva di sfuggire alla consapevolezza di aver condannato anche le uniche persone che gli erano rimaste.

Conosceva i loro momenti di sconforto, quelli di divertimento, la loro noiosa routine, tutto; l’aveva osservata per così tanti anni, da provare per essa un sentimento di tranquilla noncuranza, la stessa che aveva avuto, nell’infanzia che ora gli sembrava appartenere a qualche vita fa, nei confronti delle attività che impegnavano i suoi genitori e Cooper – “cose da grandi” che non lo riguardavano, ma che procedevano serene per la loro strada senza che lui dovesse preoccuparsene in alcun modo.

Ma l’arrivo di Kurt, adesso, era come un perenne campanello capace di distrarlo da qualsiasi attività o riflessione: la sua voce sembrava scivolare al di sopra delle altre, degli altri rumori e del silenzio del palazzo, e Blaine si scopriva ad osservare con avidità ogni sua azione (quando cucinava con Quinn, o aiutava con le pulizie, o leggeva nella biblioteca, o cuciva, fino a notte fonda, intestardito dal ridare decenza almeno alle stanze in cui lui e il resto dei domestici si trovavano ad abitare), provando un languore che non aveva mai conosciuto nel sapere che in quel caso era lui quello tagliato fuori, come dalla cancellata del palazzo che nessuno poteva superare; poteva solo rimanere in silenzio ad osservare quel che non poteva avere, ad ascoltare conversazioni a cui non poteva partecipare, ad immaginare una vita che non poteva essere sua.

Solo, come mai si era sentito fino ad allora.


End file.
